Uni
The CPU Candidate of Lastation and Noire's younger sister. She represents PlayStation Handhelds which is referenced through her appearance in both forms, her processor units, and some of her dialogue. Due to the Neptunia series being a game that revolves around different universes and dimensions, there are multiple Uni's throughout the series though all of them retain more or less the same personalities and core aspects regardless of the setting. Pages related to a specific Uni: *Uni (Black Sister)/1st Hyperdimension *Uni (Black Sister)/2nd Hyperdimension *Uni (Black Sister)/Producing Perfection Variations Main Series 2nd Hyperdimension Uni Main Article: Uni (Black Sister)/2nd Hyperdimension Appears in theses titles: Remakes 1st Hyperdimension Uni Main Article: Uni (Black Sister)/1st Hyperdimension Appears in theses titles: * Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 * ''Hyperdimension Neptunia U'' Spin-offs Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection Main Article: Uni (Black Sister)/Producing Perfection Appears in theses titles: * ''Hyperdimension Neptunia: Producing Perfection'' Other Media Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation Main Article: Uni (Black Sister)/Anime Appears in theses titles: * ''Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation'' * Hyperdimension Neptunia The Animation: Hello New World Musical Themes In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Uni has her own theme composed by Kenji Kaneko that plays mainly during boss battles against her. During the Conquest Ending of the game, it plays during the battle against Uni and Noire along with the cutscene after as well. Uni's theme does not appear on the Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 OST. Additionally, Uni sings two character songs on an album dedicated to her and Noire called Hyperdimension Neptunia Duet Sisters Vol.2. The first song is duet called Sham Cold Girls which is preformed by both Uni and Noire while the second is a solo called Yell! -little girl's secret-. In Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, Uni gets another theme which is titled Uni's Theme ver. V that is composed by Nobuo Uematsu and preformed by his band the Earthbound Papas. It is an acoustic remix version of her theme from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 that features the main melody of the theme being played on guitar. Uni's theme serves mainly as one of the tracks that occasionally plays during certain cutscenes. It is the seventh track on the Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory OST. Non-Neptunia Appearances Touch Shot! Love Application In Touch Shot! Love Application Uni makes an appearance in the game as part of a custom skin that can be used on the main character's yPhone. The skin features both her and Noire from Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 and uses their Chirper Gamipics as part of the icons on the protagonists phone while the wallpaper of the phone is taken from the official wallpaper from Hyperidmension Neptunia mk2 that features both Noire and Uni. Videos Trivia *Uni's name most likely derives from the PSP's optimal disc - the 'Uni'versal Media Disc (UMD). *In the group picture, Uni has six fingers. While this was fixed in the artbook, it still exists in the game. *Uni's bust size is the only one of the goddesses that decreases upon transformation instead of staying the same or increasing like everyone else's. Though, in an event in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, this causes Nepgear to wonder whether its not that Uni's breasts shrink, its that Uni had just been stuffing them in her human form. *In a popularity poll, Uni placed 5th place, making her and Noire the second most popular sister group right after Neptune and Nepgear which placed 2nd and 3rd, although Noire did come in 1st. * Uni's shrinkage after she goes HDD is a reference to how each models of the PSP is smaller and lighter than the last (PSP-1000>PSP-2000/3000>PSP Go). Navigation Category:Goddesses Category:CPU Candidates Category:Lastation Residents Category:Female characters Category:Lastation residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia: Megami Tsuushin characters Category:Uni Category:Characters